


Secrets in the Flame

by mywanderingsoul



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Asoiaf - Fandom, GoT - Fandom, Naruto, game of thrones
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Romance, Tragic Romance, khaleesi - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywanderingsoul/pseuds/mywanderingsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 2 years since the 4th Shinobi War and all the world has nothing but peace. The kages fear that peace will be short lived. Rumors have been flying around of a growing threat from Essos ,from the return of dragons and a vengeful Targaryen. They hope to make a truce, but an affair starts that could ruin everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge-With Death Comes New Life

Prologue- With Death Comes New Life

Her screams echoed though the stone fortress; they were loud and as constant as the breaking waves and far more powerful than the thunder that roared along the black coastal waters that panicked outside. As the thunder boomed and the lighting cracked across the soot colored sky, the screaming grew louder.

All of Dragonstone was cold and pitch with shadow, the room where Queen Rhaella, who was in labor with her final child, alone was bathed in a sickly golden light. The pain for her was the most unbearable she had experienced from birthing all of her children. Her small frame was shaking from all the shock and her sweat clad hand clutched that of her trusted guard and threatened to never release it. She violently threw her head back and let forth another broken cry; there is only so much that the Dragon can take before it would succumb.

Outside the room was her son, the young prince, Viserys Targaryen. He sat with his knees pulled against his chest and his long white locks hanging his face, while his clouded purple eyes glowering across the way. He was glaring at the strange men that Ser Willem Darry,a loyalist to his House, sent from the continent Ulthos. An urgent letter was sent, pleading for help from the Land of Fire months ago- but it only had arrived about two weeks earlier. Willem was thankful that Konoha sent help to them in their time of need, despite the tardiness of the aid in question.

The young dragon continued to stare down haughtily at the men who stood before him. They each wore gray flank jackets and sleeveless black shirts, on their lower arms they wore armor-like gloves and every man presented a red spiral tattoo on their broad shoulders. The man on the right had sliver hair, somewhat like a Targaryen- a sight that made Viserys' stomach turn with suspicion- he was tall and had a slight muscular build. The man to his left was much shorter than the younger, he had brown hair like tree-bark and appeared to have been a year or two older than himself. They looked like any run of the mill sellswords, but the young prince found himself intimidated. What truly made these men fearsome were the masks they wore; animal faces carved from porcelain, each painted with individual markings. Since their arrival to Dragonstone, the masks were always present- in fact, the only time Viserys had seen one even so much as shift, was when he had demanded their removal. The silver-haired man complied, removing his mask to reveal another. Only now did Viserys realized the man had been mocking him, and he could feel his face grow hot with annoyance.

Willem had once explained to the young prince that they are special warriors from Ulthos; a continent that most of the Westerosi towns-dwellers believe as only a myth, for not many had ventured past the Shadowlands of the Asshai. They called themselves the Shinobi; and from this group were the Anbu, the most powerful and feared of the warrior tribe. The only thing that was made known about these men were their names, the sliver-haired man was called Kakashi and the shorter boy was Tenzo.

The child found himself frightened by Kakashi, and on occasions, would never look him directly in the face- for one of the warriors' eyes was blood red in color and seemed absolutely soul-piercing. But at this moment, while his mother's screams pierce the dark, he found himself staring down the older man in attempt to make himself stronger through some unspoken self-training. Stronger for himself, stronger for his mother, and stronger for his House. A dragon fears no man. For he is fire, and fear itself.

But Kakashi continued to pay the feeble prince no mind, completely aware of the younger's staring. **Boom!** Another roar of the thunder and the Targaryen child flinched. _Ah yes, what brave dragon he is._ Kakashi smirked but remained deep in thought of tragic happenings that was occurring that evening. He ruminated and stared off. _How was he so late to aid of the last of the Targaryen fleet? He rushed as fast as he could, but it was far too late. The sea had swallowed the ships whole, the men screamed as they drowned, and-_ it was Queen's own screaming pulled him back into the damp dark reality that he had found himself in, and the prince was still peering at him through the dark.

He and Tenzo were to guard the exiled Queen Rhaella Tarygaryen, who was with child and was accompanied by her young son. The original plan was to escort them to Dragonstone and wait for the war to come and go, returning them to the Keep in King's Landing and collecting the reward. But by the time the warriors had arrived, the rebellion had begun and the House of Targaryen had already begun to fall. Kakashi had seldom seen Westeros,and had hope to see it's fruitful lands and flourishing cities- but he had since then only had seen the ocean and the dark confines of the abandoned island.

He glanced directly at the ghostly pale boy; he felt a rare pity for the child, the poor thing has lost everything, including his home and family. The man thought back to when the Fourth gave them details for the mission from the scroll received from the Hokage, and he thought of the pain that twisted Minato's face when had he read the letter. It had come from Westros, a land so far away it was often forgotten. Kakashi was summoned specifically for the mission; Minato wanted the most skillful for it, and so the Anbu was called forth and sent immediately.

He and Tenzo were to guard the exiled Queen Rhaella Tarygaryen, who was with child and was accompanied by her young son. The original plan was to escort them to Dragonstone and wait for the war to come and go, returning them to the Keep in King's Landing and collecting the reward. But by the time the warriors had arrived, the rebellion had begun and the House of Targaryen had already begun to fall. Kakashi had seldom seen Westeros,and had hope to see it's fruitful lands and flourishing cities- but he had since then only had seen the ocean and the dark confines of the abandoned island.

The man often times found himself scoffing at how easily a war was started over something so miniscule it could have been resolved overnight. From what he had heard gossiped amongst the other men, the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen, fancied a young but betrothed Stark woman named Lyanna, so the two ran away together- or he had kidnapped her- he had heard so many version that he honestly could not tell the story without either being a possibility. The girl's family demanded her return no matter the situation,and her father and brother came to retrieve her resulting in the the King's- whom as often rumored to be mad- labeling them with treason. Thus, the House Bartheon, the Starks, and Tullys- under the command of young Robert Bartheon- Lyanna Stark's betothed- rebelled against King Aerys. The battles were no challenge for the rebelling Houses, and soon after Robert had slayed the crown prince Rhaegar. The House Lannister soon joined in the rebellion, purging the capital with a swift massacre. A sworn guard had finished it, murdering the King and ending it against Kakashi's favor.

What made Kakashi's stomach turn most was the death of Rhaegar's family. Lannister men broke into the Targaryen home, killing them off one by one. His young daughter, Rhaenys, was hiding under the bed when she was dragged out by one of the men, who proceeded to take out his sword and stab the toddler fifty times. After the deed was done, they headed down stairs to the nursery where Princess Elia was with her baby. The infant son was snatched from his mother's arms and the man called Gregor Clegane dashed his head against the wall , he then proceeded to rape and murder the Princess. All this made him think Obito and Rin. The image of Rin invaded his mind, her dead eyes pierced his soul as the crimson blood poured from her mouth.

She whispered his name _,"...Kakashi..."_

Kakashi was once again shot back out his thoughts by the wailing of a baby. Viserys stood immediately, and slowly entered the room with the Anbu trailing behind. Rhaella laid in the bed motionless; her face was paled with sweat and her long silver hair was tangled as it stuck to her skin, her breathing was slow and hitched. Kakashi observed how she was so fragile and weak, she could not even hold her own child to her. Her head shifted to her misty eyed son.

" _Daenerys._ Her name … is Daenerys." Barely audible, her eyes started to slowly droop and her breathing grew slower than before. "Viserys... you must ... watch over her..."

Viserys clasped his mother's hand and squeezed it tightly as he began to weep.

"You can't leave me!" He shouted as the tears stuck in his lashes made it hard to see her face. "Father and Rhaegar have all ready left me! You have to stay... Please!"

She stared back, her body stone-cold. Everyone in the room bowed their head in silence, while Daenerys still wailed on, unaware of the death of her vessel. One of the guards opened door with urgency.

"Stannis Bartheon and his fleet are on the way to Dragonstone!"

The midwife and Viserys glanced about in fear. Ser Willem quickly started to give orders, seizing the newborn Targaryen away from the midwife and handed her over to Kakashi.

"Take the prince and princess to our last ship," he then turned to the midwife and guards, "gather as many supplies as you can carry. Now, hurry!"

"Yes sir," the two Shinobi said in unison.

Tenzo swiftly grabbed hold of Viserys' arm, but he was fighting to leave his mothers side .

"No! She needs to have a proper burial! We cannot leave her!" Viserys wept. Willem kneeled down before the child, level headed, he looked at him with sympathy in his eyes. He put his hands on Viserys' shoulders.

"There is no time. You _need_ to survive. For you are our one true King, and you must be kept save. Now go! Head to ship with your sister."

With a crying baby in Kakashi's arms and the sorrowful boy clutching Tenzo's arm, they hastily went down the stone steps of the circular staircase, the footsteps echoing throughout the grand hall as the iron chandelier shook over head. They made a right turn out of the behemoth iron doors, the midsummer storm still raged on, beating against the foundation of the great structure.

The four of them stepped out on the muddy beach and staggering towards the ship. The waves were ferocious against the rocks on the shore and above the sky was dark with storm clouds , no moonlight nor starlight could be seen. The storm had greatly damaged the ship and repairs were to be immediate.

Tenzo grasped his hands together and the sound of crackling of wood came from the rocking ship. Viserys stood in stunned silence, his violet eyes grew wide and his mouth slightly fell. He was completely bewildered at what he saw before him. Maybe it was all the sea salt and sand that the wind had been blowing into his eyes, but alas, it wasn't that at all. He watched as the wood grow back together on the vessel with ease as Tenzo miraculously fixed it.

Once everyone boarded the watercraft, Viserys, who had grown increasingly agitated with Daenerys' crying, was rubbing his temples when Willem approached him carrying an old brown sack. He turned to face him,"What is it Ser Darry?"

Willem open the sack and from it he pulled out a gold crownlet. It was shaped as a dragon, it's mouth jarred open with a fire opal in it's teeth. This was Rhaella's crown- and _this_ \- was all that left her existence. He took the crown and began to turn it in his fingers, mourning again for his recently passed mother. The wailing infant disrupted him immensely, and he quickly turned to face Kakashi.

"Would you shut Dany up!" He hissed and his eyebrows furrowed together,"or you'll both face the wrath of the Dragon!"

He then faced Willem and his face softened immediately. "Thank you, Ser Darry."

"Your welcome, your Grace." Willem said with a bow.

Kakashi took to rocking the sobbing baby, grimacing with a sigh as he blinked away the rain that had funneled it's way into his mask. _"What a brat..."_

Lightning cracked along the side of the ship. The noise made Viserys jump like a cat and he began to cry again. Kakashi looked down at the infant who had fallen silent in his arms, her lilac eyes wandered as if searching for the source of the sound. She bared a strong resemblance to her mother with her long lashes and face shape. Kakashi was amused and found himself smiling with the fact that no one but the storm could quell the child's cries. Willem strodded over to Kakashi with a slight urgency.

"How funny, that she be calm by such a storm . Most children scream at the sound of lighting," Willem commented while looking at Viserys ,who was still shaking..

"Well, she was stormborn,"Kakashi said jokingly.

" Heh. And that she is!" Willem roared with laughter and then proceeded to the middle of the ship to give the crew orders.

"Get ready those sails! The storm is finally clearing up and the sooner, the better- and the faster we can leave! Now-"

"Ser Willem," Viserys interrupted," where are we to go?"

His face was full of worry. Willem beamed a smile at young lad, "We are to sail across the Narrow Sea to the free city of Bravoos." When the boy appeared to be satisfied with the answer, Ser Willem then continued to bark orders at the rest of the crew.

Kakashi, still cradling Daenerys, looked up and watched the storm clouds disperse, slowly, he began to make out the stars twinkling above head . He heard the sound of footsteps and and turned to discover Tenzo leaning on the wooden railing.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted.

"This sure has been a strange mission, hasn't ?" Tenzo turned his head, gazing at the ocean. He could see the waves beat against the Dragonstone, as if to say goodbye one final time.

"It sure has," Kakashi agreed, "Once we reach Bravoos, I'll send hawk to Lord Hokage. From there, we'll head back to Konoha."

Tenzo just nodded his head and continued to watch the waves, and soon, Kakashi did the same. The storm had brought death in it's wake, and in some bizarre occurrence, it had brought peace and a new life. But that peace would last but a moment in Westros.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1:The Dream

A familiar warmth and tenderness surrounded the atmosphere, it was filled with a love that had not existed in such a long while that it was scarcely forgotten. She had welcomed it fully with open arms and embraced unconditionally, feeling like it was the perfect piece to complete her puzzle. For a moment she had thought that it had been Drogo's, but to her dismay it was not. No features could be made on the figure she was embracing... it was too opaque... too muddy... so vague it was to her- it was like a blinding light. And yet, it was not.

Although she did not know their identity, Daenerys continued to hold them close and to never to let go. A familiar voice whispered from the thick darkness, and Daenerys found herself unwavered.

_"Someone from the outside, far past the shadows will soon fly your way. Someone powerful, with a strong will of fire. A mighty and strong warrior he is. He could defeat a whole army on his own. Far more powerful than any Dothraki. You will lack the wit ,the strength, and fall for all he can offer. Beware Mother of Dragons -"_

The voice of Quaithe warned Dany, as she spoke, everything around the young girl began to blacken into a shadow. The figure she had been embracing dispersed in to flames, and when she had groped in front of her for it's fleeting comfort, she only could find ash. Panic sat in, and before her remained a small flame and the darkness that had engulfed her. Then Quaithe continued:

_"Daenerys Stormborn this will only bring you pain and sorrow, what you feel then will only last but a mere moment. The Dragon will let you know when this person from unknown will soon approach you, Khaleesi, for a mighty roar will echo the world. And he will fall your beauty, a beauty that will enchant him like it has many others. But betrayal only awaits the two of you. Remember only this: **Never trust a fox."**_

Dany started out of bed, she was drenched in sweat and breathing with haste. She looked around her chamber to confirm she was actually awake, for all she could see were the drapes that decorated the canopy of her bed frame and the silhouettes of her furniture.

"What did that dre- no what did Quaithe mean," Dany pondered aloud; slightly dazed and confused. Her hand found her forehead in an attempt to move the dangling silver locks that was constricting her view.

 She had no time to worry about such nonsense as childish nightmares, all she needed to focus on was the task at hand: her plans to finally head to Westeros. She was ready, and the sooner she could leave Meereen the better. The lingering daze she had contracted from the dream would be plaguing her mind all day, and deep down, she wished she never woken up.

 

The morning light filtered brightly through the Hokage's office; it was just the beginning of the sunrise peaking over the mountain with the great leaders' faces carved in the stone. Night was giving into the new day and soon the rest of the village would be waking for the birds were already singing their morning song. Leaning sluggishly against the chair, Kakashi regretted even waking up this morning, thinking quietly to himself how it had been far too early and how returning to sleep would make a wonderful investment. In front him was a gigantic pile of paperwork and he continued to sign the missions he approved of. Then after that he had the joy of assigning everyone their missions to look forward to- the birds chirping outside making it hard to concentrate, and he was already very much distracted. He would rather be reading Icha Icha at the moment, but running the village was his top priority- even if wasn't as entertaining. As he was ravenging through the papers on his desk he noticed a letter. This letter had been received last week about the Kage Summit that was going to happen that afternoon.

 Kakashi let out annoyed sigh. He had completely forgotten. Far busier than usual there had been extra paperwork this week. How could he forget though when Naruto wouldn't stop talking about it all week, it was his first time attending with himself and Shikamaru;Kakashi probably blocked out his annoying rambling. The other Kage and feudal lords were all in a fuss over rumors that been going around lands the past couple months. It felt like they were all still in a panic since the incident with moon, but Naruto and Hinata took care of that. This was going to make a second Kage Summit in last six months.

He looked over the scroll again, let himself trail off to peer out the large windows that were directly behind the desk. Sunrise had already peaked over the mountain long ago and the rest of village had already begun its day. Small children were on their way to the Academy and the owner of the ramen shop was opening with his daughter-no doubt soon Naruto would make his way there. The village had grown quite large in the past two years; it had gone from a small home town to an almost bustling city. The buildings were getting taller as well- even Ichiraku had expanded a bit. How things change. Kakashi ruminated, starting to feel nostalgic.

 But never in in his wildest dreams did he ever consider the possibility of being faced with Targaryens again.

 He wasn't sure when the rumors had begun, but he knew they came to Konoha not too long after Naruto had sparred Toneri Otsutsuki. He was once again the village hero, and everyone had been in an uproar over the newly formed relationship he had with Hyuga heiress. About a month later was when people started to gossip about the beautiful silver haired women with eyes of amethyst. She alone had brought dragons back into the world, gathering a large army and conquering all of Essos; soon she would sail across the sea to take back her birth rite: the iron throne. Some say she enslaved everyone, or she that she had set everyone free, or that fire could not harm her- causing the speculation that she was perhaps a reborn savior. Just silly gossip told by sailors and traveling merchants, Kakashi assumed most were fake- after all, how can dragons randomly appear when they had been extinct for hundreds of years.

 Then the tales started to escalate, people had heard that the Targaryen beauty had her eyes set for Ulthos and that she wanted the take the all of the great lands and conquer the rest of the world. Only recently was it confirmed that she actually had dragons; Kakashi was still bewildered, although part of him still thought it nonsense. The rest of the Kage were worrisome, fearing another war would break out.

 Kakashi still remained aloof at the thought, even now as he returned to signing the paperwork. The kage would arrive soon.

 

Down in the busy city streets, Ichiraku Ramen,which located in the corner, had opened a few hours before had only two customers. Naruto sat along the long bar awaiting for his ramen, sitting beside him was his close friend Sakura; the two would have normal outings to the restaurant before going on a mission and so forth, making it almost routine. Naruto was giddy with excitement and simultaneously nervous, for it was his first time attending a Kage Summit, and he was aware of the importance of these meetings when he would become Hokage.

  _"It's best to start learn now, maybe that 's why Kakashi wanted me present...?"_ Naruto pushed his thoughts away as the aroma of fresh ramen approached, Ayame brought the bowls and sat them down in front of the two ninjas. Sakura turned her head slightly in her teammate's direction.

 "Are you excited about the meeting?" The rose haired girl inquired, her emerald eyes filled with curiosity. "It's your first time attending, right?"

 Naruto stopped his slurping for a brief moment before turning to Sakura.

 "Yea! I'm super excited," he was barely audible with all food in his mouth, playing scenarios of the actual meeting in his head."I wonder if all that stuff about that lady with dragons is true, I kinda hope it's nothing bad, y'know. I wouldn't want go through another war."

  Sakura glanced at her bowl for moment. "I haven't really thought about it, but you might be right about a another war happening... we are still recovering from the last one had, though. I am curious about those dragons everyone keeps talking about; I had read a book a long time ago about some ancient civilization called Valyeria and apparently they had thousands of dragons and they had amazing sources of power. Too bad not much more than that known about them." Sakura stopped rambling when she noticed he wasn't really paying attention to her talk of books, and this slightly agitated her.

 "Sakura too bad _you_ can't attend the meeting,"the short haired shinobi said with disappointment in his tone."Maybe you can sneak in somehow! I could help you- er even Shikamaru might help- erm, no. He wouldn't help with something like that... hmm. Maybe you can ease drop!" Now he was talking frankly and gesticulating the grand master plan to sneak the green eyed kunoichi into the meeting. "Maybe I can get Hinata to come too-"

 "Naurto," Sakura interrupted, shaking her head and sighing deeply. Even after all these years she still had to deal his crazy antics. She set the chopsticks on top of her bowl, placing her elbows on the edge of the bar and slightly leaning against it.

 "Even if I wanted join you, I couldn't. I simply don't have the time for shenanigans anymore, Ino and I have do some work at the children hospital. Besides, there is no way a group of high level shinobi will not notice me- _not_ to mention the Anbu are going to be around- oh! And don't you dare drag Hinata into this."

 Naruto frowned while scooping down some ramen. He knew she would say something like that. She had be been really busy this past year when she decided to open the children hospital, one whose main focus was on helping the children that endured emotional trauma that was caused by war- such as loosing parents.

 "Come on Sakura! _Dragons!_ "Naruto slammed his hands down on the top of the bar enthusiastically, Ayame and her father peeked at the two to see what the whiskered face boy was making a fuss about. "They have been extinct for, like, ever! Y'know, what if the kage have secret information and they really are back!"

 Sakura put her hand over forehead and sighed at the temptation. "Naruto, that stuff about dragons is mostly gossip. We don't even know what's fact or fiction, for all we know it's just fairy tales told by traveling salesmen. You should be focused on the Kage Summt and not sneaking me into it."

 Naruto noticed she still hand her over her forehead as if she purposely was letting it linger there, strands of pink slowly fell in front of her face. Her eyes seemed to look rather lonesome and then he knew what was on her mind. He thought it was best not to even mention anything about that subject.

 "I think I'm gonna see Hinata before I head to the meeting! We can talk a little or something."

 "Well, on that note, I should be heading off now too. I have some hospital stuff I need to talk over with Lady Tsunade and Ino. I really don't think you have the time see Hinata- doesn't the Kage Summit start in fifteen minutes?" She gestured to the clock on the wall, as she paid for her meal and Naruto's face fell in horror. "I hope you make it time! See ya around and good luck!" And with that she waved and walked away.

 

Kakashi and Shikamaru waited for Naruto inside the Hokage's office. Shikamaru wasn't too pleased with the blonde's tardiness, while Kakashi was indifferent. This did give him the chance to read some Icha Icha that he had not touched in the last few weeks. The copy ninja sat in his chair and the shadow user was standing with his arms folded. They had been waiting for him for thirty minutes and brown haired shinobi was on his last straw.

 "He is making this troublesome. All he did was talk about joining us and now he can't even show up on time. If we don't make it to the meeting hall soon, then the kage will start waiting around, and I don't want deal with a room full of angry kage," Shikamru groaned.

 Naruto ran down the hall and stopped abruptly in front of the door. When he put the hand on the handle, a strange feeling came over him, even Kurama could sense it. He was at first excited and then felt something ominous about the Targaryen, he wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't like it. He then open the door and was greeted by a not so happy Shikamaru.

 "Where the hell were **you?!"** He had one hand on his hip and the other making gestures as he lectured the whisker faced boy. "Nevermind, we have no time to talk about it, the meeting begins in five minutes."

 The three of them rushed to the meeting room in the nick of time, Kakashi reflected on how disappointed he was for not having time to read more, as they entered the hall heavily guarded by Anbu. _"...and Sakura was right after all.."_ Naruto thought it was disappointing that she wouldn't go along with his plan. Kakashi was a little hesitant before opening, he _really_ didn't to deal this, he groaned eternally. He then proceeded to open the dense wooden door.

 As the three of enter the room, and strode over to their seat at the enormous round table, made of old red wood its colored had faded with age and scratches were upon it, and the rings of the wood circled on, it must have been as old as the village. Across from where Kakashi would sit was Gaara with his siblings,Temari and Kankuro. He looked relaxed and having a conversation with his elder sister to the Kaizkage's right was the Raikage,A,who seemed to be rather tense, His expression was hard, his hands were balls of fist looking like he was about to demolish the table. Then to Gaara's left was Mei, the Mizukage, and she was accompanied by Fu and Ao. Her arms were folded and legs crossed, some of her hair was over her face. She was glowering at Ao, who must had said something about her not being marred at her age. Lastly, a small statured man, whom was next to Mei, he was the Tsuhikage and he was with his granddaughter, looked grumpy as usual, he was a stubborn old man he still wouldn't admit that he had a back problem.

 Naruto was ecstatic and was full of excitement that he wouldn't stop annoying Shikamaru since they entered the assemblage. All he wanted was for the blonde to take the gathering seriously and maturely, he was nineteen after all and Naruto needed to start acting like it. Kakashi pulled out his chair and took a seat, Shikamaru leaned toward Naruto and whispered, "Do not interrupt any of the gokage while they speak or make a big commotion just because you don't agree with something. Got it?"

 Naruto waving his hand lazily in Shikamaru's direction. "Yea,yea,"he answered uninterested. This gave the jounin the impression that he did not care for what he had to say. The room became very quiet when Gaara spoke up.

 "Now that everyone is present, we can begin today's Summit. We will be discussing the potential threat from the continent Essos," Gaara declared. He folded his hands and lied them on the table, he kept his determiner calm and cool. "Even if this suspicious entity may be nothing but rumors and nothing more, we should act on them as if they are in fact true."

 A scoffed and folded his muscular arms. "I say we destroy this so called Dragon Queen before she comes for us!" He then slammed his hand down on the table ,almost destroying it in the process. Mei's blue eyes scowled at him with disgust.

 Ah, yes,"she said in sarcastic tone. "Let's kill her and have her armada exact revenge upon us. Then we all go to war, again. That just sounds like a _fantastic_ plan," there was poison in her voice and she just shook her head.

 Kakashi knew from the way things were going, this wasn't going to end well and it was bad enough the kage sometimes did not get along. He sighed inwardly. They normally were more calm on these kinds of matters , but they feared the unknown, they all knew nothing really about their so called "enemy". Kakashi was in the same boat the last he saw of any of the Targaryens, was in his years in the Anbu and they at the time, were a young boy and a wailing babe. So, Daenerys was the one to actually be successful, and not her brother. Thats all he heard when they had made to Bravoos,that Viesrys was going take back the throne. He wondered whatever did happen to boy, maybe he was pulling the strings?

 " I must say agree with the Raikage,"the little old man chimed in. "We could assemble as small team and take her out and her so called dragons. An then this little problem is solved." Kurotsuchi shook her head in disagreement and just gave her grand father a displeased stare.

 Naruto gridded his teeth, he didn't understand how they were so willing kill the women so easily, but then again he understood they would be protecting everyone from the possibility of war. As leader and a shinobi one must be willing to give anything to protect what was important. Naruto glanced down at his left arm which was wrapped in white bandages and began to remismate about the battle from what seemed so long...

 The large man gestured to the older one. "That is an excellent plan , I think we should go that, we should assign a four man squad and it-"

 "You two are ridiculous," Mei scoffed starring the both men. Temari nodded in agreement to the woman's statement.

 "You willing to sacrifice the lives of ninja for something so miniscule. We do not know what were putting our selves up against. For all we know the person can be a master of justu!" Temari shouted as her eyes scanned to the two kage in disappointment. She thought them better that.

 "Temari is right,"Shikamaru joined in. " We don't really know what were are getting into here,even if the rumors are lies. We shouldn't do something so careless, we don't even which part of Essoss she is located at."

 All the kage nodded in unison, what would they to do. Gaara finally spoke up. "Kakashi I hear you've once encountered this Targaryen back when you were in the Anbu."

 Everyone had there eyes on the white haired man waiting for a response . Naruto was shocked and intrigued. How did he meet her and how who was she really? Kakashi knew this was going to be brought sooner or later. He really didn't like discussing his years in the Anbu, too many lonesome memoies. He personally didn't think everyone would be interested in what he had to say the last time he saw the girl she was a baby, not really the information they needed.

 "Kakashi tell us what you know," The Raikage demanded. "Is she truly a danger to us all!"

 "Well last I saw Daenerys she was a newborn and I don't think babies are very threatening. I was only sent on a mission to escort and guard her mother from the on going civil war, she died unfortunately after the baby was born. I don't want to get too into it, I escorted her brother,Viserys and her to Bravoos and that was it. The only real information I can give is she's about a year older than Shikamaru and Naruto and she was born sometime in the summer."

 " I haven't heard anything about her having a brother,"Mei thought aloud. " So, does anyone plan we can actually work with?"

 Shikamaru slowly nodded. "We could form some sort of truce, but we have no way of finding her to inform her of anything. We can't sent off some scroll without a proper location to sent to. Is there anyone we know that's in Essos that can possibility get her location and deliver the message?"

 Naruto and Kakashi knew there was one person, he was little far past the major cities and he had been there for awhile.

 "There is one person.."Kaksahi stated. Everyone listened a closely, though the Raikage wasn't to pleased to here which person it was, and was little ticked it had to be him out of all people. No matter how much he apparently changed A still hated him.

 "Are we in agreement on this plan," Gaara asked and they all motioned their heads and said yes. "Once we dismiss inform your feudal lords of our current situation. We will have another Summit when we hear anything back."

 And with that the Kage Summit ended. As the three left and walked down the hall, Shikamaru spoke up about some of his concerns. "Will he really do for us? I know he doesn't like getting involved when it comes to things concerning the Kages problems. He seems to be more focused on his so called journey."

 Naruto put his arms behind his head , slowing down his pace and glanced at the window to see the clear blue sky over head. "Don't worry he'll do it. I have feeling he will." They all stopped at the window and silently stared on. Although no one said anything they all felt the strange sensation of something on the horizon and Kakashi for some reason or another found it strangely comforting and peaceful.

 

He strode through the vast green, the blades of stood taller than him and the smell of earth seemed to take over all his senses: This was what true freedom felt like. The grass sea went on for miles in every direction; north, east ,south , and west. The different colors: green ,violet , indigo blue all making a rainbow of waves as the breeze blew over the land. The Dothraki hoard continued to into the endless sea of colors. 

 Sasuke had been traveling in Essos for months on his rode to redemption. He had never seen an array of cultures in one spot. Last time he in was in Kohona was when the moon almost came and destroyed the village and that was not too long ago. Once in awhile he would send a hawk giving them his location on case they needed any contact with him,but usually by the time the village received the hawk he was far from where he originally was.

 He traveled through the Shadow Lands of the Asshai, he found himself intrigued. The buildings were made out of black stone, the city almost seemed barren. There was a strange gloom that was over head even with all the torches about, it seemed to have endless darkness and the only people he did see always had their faces covered and had seen some merchants at the port trading goods, oddly he had never seen any children about. He went through small market towns, there were men selling slaves, brothels with women of all ages temping anyone who crossed their path. The red priest and priestess would stand in the streets and preach about the Lord of Light and the Azor Ahai and soon the great hero would return to save them from great other. During this time he avoided Slavers Bay, there was some sort of anarchy between the old masters and the Queen of Meereen. She had conquered several cities and freed the slaves and then outlawed it completely. He wanted to avoid any form of conflict. Not too long after that he heard she flew off on her dragon.

 Sasuke decided to head towards the ruins of Valyria and what a sight the ancient city was to behold, but alas the many civilians and merchants had warned him that it was impossible to step foot on to the land, for it was in flame. From what he did see from a distance had him in awe; the way Valyrians build their towers, castles, and buildings was unlike anything the raven haired man had ever seen, nothing in the great shinobi nations could compare to the architecture. He wandered farther and farther until his wanderlust took him to a large forest that boarded the Dothraki Sea. As he journeyed further into the wood, that is when he heard the ringing of bells.

 He turned around and a tall muscular man, his skin the color of earth. His face was hard and cold,high cheek bones with a broad nose. His eye brows furrowed ,hazel eyes staring the mismatched eyes of Sasuke with suspicion. The man's hair was jet black and was put into long braid that draped over his shoulder and he had bells attached to the braid, so anyone could the man's every movement.

 He then shouted at Sasuke in a language that was foreign to his ears. The Uchiha then realized this man was Dothraki; he had heard of them, but knew nothing of them. The Dothraki man then pulled out sword and pointed it at Sasuke with intimidation. The man was challenging him and Sasuke ,not wanting to have any conflicts now had no choice. From under his large brown poncho,he unsheathed his sword with his good arm. He knew this was would be an easy battle.

 The man lunged himself straight toward the mysterious wander, but Sasuke was far to swift and fast, so the enemy attacked a massive tree and his sword was stuck in the trunk. Before the man could realize it, Sasuke landed a kick in his stomach and the huge man tumbled to the ground like a falling tower. The ninja stood before the fallen warrior, sword against the the thick neck. His red and purple eye glowering down at him. The man then reach for a dagger that he had hidden in his boot. Sasuke on the alert and ready to slit his throat , but what happen was unexpected on Sasuke's part. The Dothraki cut his braid, Sasuke did not understand this gesture, he then soon realized it was a sign defeat. The man then dropped his locks of hair and that is when the khalsar came.

 Soon after the incident, Sasuke began to travel with the Khalsar hoard. He felt that he could relate to the wandering tribe, they had no home the whole world was their home and he enjoyed every moment of it. The man he fought was a bloodrider to the tribe's Khal and it was because he was defeated in battle it was customary that he cut his braid. Normally,the Khal would kill him, but but this leader had shown the man mercy and only exiled the old bloodrider. The Khal recognized the Uchiha's strength and allowed him to join the hoard.

 The khalsar was rather small, around two hundred people, luckily some the of the people that had been captured, which was the only thing that bothered Sasuke, could translate for him. He learned about their culture, how the horse was their pride that they worshiped them and fighting was a way of life. He learned their language and way of life, how they did everything under the stars. He had been traveling with the tribe for three months into the infinite sea of grass.

 Sasuke peered up at the endless blue and that's when something caught his eye, something familiar. It was a hawk from Kohona. _"They probably want to know where I'll be heading ,"_ he pondered to himself.

 It was then he lifted his right arm and the hawk proceeded to land on his left shoulder instead, which made it a bit easier to retrieve the letter. Sasuke,only with one hand opened the document. It was from Kakashi, it stated some important business that seemed to concern all the Kage. They wanted a treaty with Daenerys Targaryen.

 "But, why," he mumbled out loud.

 He continued to read and that's when it made more sense on what was going on. He felt the kage were overreacting, but he understood why they were all on the alert. They dreaded another war, but from what Sasuke knew of her they really had nothing to fear. The the letter went on about unsettling rumors of Daenerys conquering all of Essos with her dragons and enslaving everyone. Sasuke knew this was all tedious lies, the rumors he heard were quite different they said she was a savior, a mother that cared for all and she was apparently Azor Ahai ,from what the followers of R'hor stated. He also knew for a fact that she freed all the slaves and stop slavery in that part of Essos all together. One thing was for certain she had her eyes on Westros not the Land of Fire or any of the other countries, the woman probably never heard of ninja to begin with. -They didn't know how to locate her they assumed she was in Bravoos...

 Sasuke only shook his head. "Well, I best make my way to Meereen to help fix this mess. The faster this done the sooner I can return."

 

Dany felt a chill run down her spine, something was here, something was coming. She thought back to the reoccurring dream she had been having for the past weeks ,it was more of nightmare. No matter what time of day, Dany could not keep the dreams from invading her mind, she kept thinking of Quaithe's words that been haunting her night after night. _"Never trust a fox, never trust a fox..."_ This seemed to always echo in her mind , as if to be going mad. She just wanted a plan to leave Meereen and how can queen do that with nonsense bothering her.

 The one person that helped keep it together was Tyrion, he was truly one of best adviser she had. If it weren't for him the city would have been in shambles. He had watched over Meereen, while she had been captured by Dothraki. Not only Tyrion, but Missandei, Greyworm, an the mysterious man Varus, Daenerys was not sure if she could trust the eunuch, but the small man said he could be trusted to some degree and he was rather sneaky, so she should keep her guard up. The person she finally forgave was Jorah. She was thankful for his loyalty even after she had banished him, but is wasn't loyalty that drove him, it was love, and Dany could never return it the way he desired. There was still part of her that mistrusted him, she wanted to fully trust him, but she just couldn't yet. Daario was also there to thank, he went along with Jorah. After her rescue, she ended her affair with him, she wanted full focus on a plan to back the iron throne and he was a distraction. She hated to think back when she was kidnapped by the Dothraki, because during that time she wasn't a _khaleesi_ , she was their prisoner and she loathed every moment of it. She had no dragons, no army, she was nothing.

 When Dany had returned to Meereen, she was expecting the city to be in ruin, but found quite the opposite. The citizens were gathered in the streets crying tears of joy, they screamed _"Mhysa."_ The civilians tried to grab her clothing or hands as if she was some goddess and touching her would give them some divine healing. That is when she met the High Priestess of the Red Temple of Volantsis ,Kinvara. The young priestess welcomed the queen back, she very beautiful: with skin of copper and hazel eyes that were hypnotizing, her hair was long and black that was past her waist. Her jaw line was long and smooth and she had full lips. This woman was truly something to be hold, every step she made was with grace. She believed that Daenerys was Azor Ahai reborn, she had come to Meereen by Tyroin's request. He was hoping that she would convince the city that the Targaryen was their queen and not an enemy, but things worked out much better. Kinvara had preached that she was the reborn hero that would save them all. These past weeks Dany had grown to enjoy her and company and advise.

 Dany snapped herself out of her thoughts, she need not linger on them anymore. She was sitting in the throne room that was located inside the pyramid. She was on the throne, dressed in sheer lavender dress made with the finest gauze and lindens, the color made her eyes pop more than usual. Her silver hair was partially down while some of the top was braided, the style was reminiscent of her time as a _khaleesi_ . Her eyes were full of exhaustion from endlessly waking up from the dream every night. She was discussing matters with Tyrion and Kinvara. Then Missandei came to her with urgency. Dany turned to the young girl and narrowed her eyebrows, there was something that seemed off.

 "Your grace," Messendei stammered slowly while fidgeting with her fingers, "there is young man here to see you."

 "I have more important matters to attend to. Tell him I am not seeing anyone today," Daenerys commanded.

 The girl gave a worry stare and was rubbing her hands together out of nervousness. "He told me to tell you would not leave until you see him, even if your grace refuses him."

 "Well, he seems rather demanding, doesn't he," Tyrion chimed in.

 Dany thought for a moment and she then started to get curious. What was so urgent that some random man demanded to be in her presence? She then proceed to put her hands her lap and sat graciously. "Fine, then bring him," the Khaleesi ordered. Missendei bowed and left to fetch the guest.

 "This should be quite interesting," Tyrion said with curiosity in his voice.

 "What kind man thinks he had the to see the savior whenever he requests,"Kinvara sneered. She found it disrespectful when anyone demanded anything from the queen without showing her the proper respect."

 A few moments later, Missendei returned with the stranger. Dany observed him, he looked like a homeless wanderer. He wore a torn up poncho and he seemed to only have one arm, that was holding some scroll. His hair was messy and black, his bangs hung in his face covering up one eye, the length of his hair past was his ears and a little past the nape of his neck .Kinvara grimaced at him as he had approached the throne room, she thought that he was some begger wanting the queen's services.

 "This is Sasuke Uchiha, who hails from the Land of Fire, in the continent Ulthos." Messendei's voice echoed through out the throne room.

  _"Ulthos ..."_ Dany thought, _"how unusual..."_ When Missendei mentioned Ulthos, Tyrion's face lit up with curiosity and Kinvara raised her eyebrows, she was intrigued. The small man leaned into the queen's ear and she leaned towards his direction as well. Tyrion whispered , "I thought the continent Ulthos was nothing but sailor's tales. I wonder what he has to say. This could be a good opportunity." Dany nodded in agreement.

 "Sasuke Uchiha," the girl announced as she started off with the queen's many titles. "You are in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Tarygaryen, First of her Name,Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea and Mother of Dragons."

 Dany gestured her left hand for Sasuke to approach. "You may step forward,"she commanded and he stepped slowly toward the throne. She raised her eyebrow inquisitively and then asked . "So tell me what Ulthos so desperately wants from me?"

 "This," Sasuke presented her to the scroll that was in his grasp. "The Five Great Kage of the Land of Fire,Earth,Wind,Lighting, and Water and the leaders of these counties want you to come to Ulthos to make some sort of truce."

 Daenerys raised her eyebrows and then grabbed the scroll and opened. She and Tyrion read over it together and Kinvara stood silently and was curious on how the situation would play out. Tryion looked bewildered and turned to the Targaryen and said. "What in the seven hells is a ninja?"

 "I do not know myself ,my Lord"

 After reading the scroll thoroughly, Dany's lilac eyes slowly grew wide and she turned her head to Tyrion and he did the same. They both knew this was a golden opportunity. She would have allies that meant a more powerful army, ships, supplies and support for her claim for the iron throne

 "This is what you have been needing your Grace!"

 "I know," she nodded ",but I don't like the idea of traveling to lands I am unfamiliar with. What if it I get killed or this is some trap. I just can't that risk." Tyrion nodded slowly.

 Dany rolled up the scroll and looked down at the Uchiha."I accept their offer, I will send notice to them after more discussion with my advisers. But there is one small condition: They will come to me."

 As the queen said her last few words, the hair on the back of Sasuke's neck stood, it was rare for this to happen, not at what she said but of what he heard. A load powerful roar echoed throughout the city. The sound was unlike anything he had ever heard , but he had an itch of what creature created it. He watched as the queen's amethyst eyes peered towards the window with a smile on her face.

 "Well, it seems Drogon is awake."

 He saw the huge black mass in the sky as the sun reflected black scales that began to glisten red. The large wing span caused his shadow to cast over the city. The creature roared again and flapped his wings as he glided higher into the sky. The sight that beheld in front of him helped confirm his suspicions, it was a dragon. Dany had the sensation of deja vu after her child roared, it was at that moment that she realized apart of Quaithe's prophecy cam true. _" The Dragon will let you know when this person from unknown will soon approach you,... for a mighty roar will echo the world."_

 The memory of the dream once again reentered into Dany's mind. She wanted know _..."...who is the person I have embraced every night..."_ She would let this question linger until she dreamt again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for checking out my story! I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up hopefully soon. Until next time dear readers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my fanfiction! This was originally on FF.net but I decided to give AO3 a try. And I thank my beta reader, Foxy, whom helped a lot with chapter. Well until next time dear readers.


End file.
